


Marry Me?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: It's the 10th December 2014 and the two dorks can finally convert their civil partnership into a real marriage.





	Marry Me?

Today was the day.

It was Wednesday the 10th December 2014.

A lawyer with salt-and-pepper hair and cerulean blue eyes was anxious to get home.

As soon as he had finally got out of the London traffic, he burst into the house, almost ran the landlady's butler over and hurried upstairs.

He had someone waiting for him.

Henry Jekyll was in the living room, watching old horror movies with their friend Hastie Lanyon.

Both stood up and turned, when he strode in.

“Good evening, you two!”, he cried cheerfully.

“Hey, Gabe. Oh, so light-hearted today? That's not like you”, Hastie commented with a grin.

Henry smiled and came to greet him with a hug and kiss.

“Welcome home, love”, he cooed tenderly.

Gabriel could hear Hastie gag in the background and chuckled.

“I love you too, Henry, but let go. We don't want our friend to throw up his lunch, do we? But listen! Henry, I have to tell you something very important. Actually, it's the most important thing ever.”

His blond doctor beamed in anticipation. “What is it? Come on, don't leave me hanging!”

“Yes, Gabriel, don't leave us hanging! We're dying from anticipation”, the white-head commented sarcastically from the background. But he immediately shut his mouth, when the lawyer shot him a look.

_Okay … this is it … deep breaths, Gabriel … don't screw this up …_

He inhaled deeply and took Henry's hands.

“Henry”, he spoke solemnly, “We have been in a civil partnership for almost nine years. If you still love me like you did back then …”

“Of course I do!”, Henry cried passionately, “What are you saying, Gabriel?!”

The black-haired man smiled. “What I'm saying is that I want to take it a step further.”

Then he freed one of his hands to pull a tiny box out of his pocket.

The taller man gasped, as his partner went down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a simple gold ring. And his eyes filled with tears as the other looked up to him adoringly.

“Henry Jekyll … will you marry me?”

A crying doctor glomped him and covered his face in kisses.

That was answer enough


End file.
